1. Field Of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which deters the theft of motor vehicles by positively locking the steering wheel of the vehicle to the dashboard of the vehicle by means of a non-flexible bar that retracts into the vehicle dashboard when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the advent of the motor vehicle, various devices have been proposed to prevent the theft or unauthorized use of vehicles. Various types of ignition locks, steering wheel locks, and locks on other operating elements of the vehicle have been proposed and, in some cases, utilized. U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,679 shows an early attempt at providing a locking rod between the steering wheel and clutch pedal of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,111, 4,442,688, and 4,699,238 all show various forms of steering wheel locks for motor vehicles. French Patent No. 925,217 shows a device for locking the gear selector lever of a motor vehicle and French Patent No. 928,570 shows a device for locking the steering wheel of a motor vehicle. British Patent No. 1,269,513 discloses a flexible and extendible unit which may be utilized to lock the steering wheel of a motor vehicle.
Although each of the foregoing disclosures have some merit in providing a vehicle anti-theft device, none of them provides a unit which is conveniently and compactly stored when not in use and, at the same time, is readily attached to a vehicle steering wheel to provide a theft deterrent unit for the vehicle.